bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 15
You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 15: Stronger than Any Weapon '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG IN_ _' _ SCANNING KEYCARD... _ _ KEYCARD ACCEPTED _ _ USERNAME: HEADSYSOP _ _ Accessing Data: Sound _ 'July 7th, 2012' 'My Room, Time: You don't need to know' Right, down, B, A, X, Y, L, R, up, up,... *sigh* Real life is such a boring game... Why can't the real world be as perfect as the cyberworld, I wonder... They say I'm miserable, but the truth is, I'm usually in heaven. But, right now I'm tired and kinda bored. Let's see if there's something new... Ah! It's her! She's on TV! Miraiko: ♪Ashita no kimi he no michinori wa~ nani mo. Nani hitotsu kimatte~naikara. Demo dakara koso, tanoshiin darou? Daiji na ippo nishiyou!♫ (find these lyrics in this page) Ah, some heavenly music! Sounds transferred compeltely through "soulless" electric waves, as they say... Images made of pixels... How can they be so lively, I wonder... Right now she isn't any less real than I or my room right here. I wonder, what's the real boundary between the real world and the cyberworld anyway... why don't they just leave me alone... Monita: *sirens* Master! There's something weird going on in the cyberworld! You should go there immediately! *sirens* Huh?! Argh... not now?! Fine, my computer, I'll go anyway... JACK IN, TRANSFER! '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG OUT_ _' 'December 12nd, 2012' 'Japana-Deshion Borders (Front One), 5:30 PM' As the group goes to Japana's borders, a huge army consisting of ten thousands of elite armed soldiers and even normal civilians forced to go to war alike advancing through the borders in a grand, terrifying march. Hundreds of tanks are with them, too. Aturya: So here is the Deshion army, huh? Ugh... there're too many of them! *holds sword tightly* Kenshi: Tennou-sama, they said they'll execute an all-out attack this time, so I doubt this is all of them. Aturya: Gnnnh... MiRAi: Hate-san, why are they advancing at this point of time? It's almost evening! Hate: Don't you know? Nighttime warfare is Deshion's speciality, so we must be aware... Deshion Commander: EVERYONE! THERE ARE THOSE DEMONS! KILL THEM ALL, FOR THE GLORIOUS DAMON PARTY! Deshion Troops: FOR THE GLORIOUS PARTY! (Ugh, why must we do this?!) Kenshi: Tennou-sama! They're coming! What should we do now?! Aturya: Gnnh... of course, ATTACK THEM, TO DEFEND OUR PEACEFUL COUNTRY! Japana Troops: FOR OUR PEACEFUL COUNTRY! Afterwards, the two great armies then charge towards each other. Deshion's troops wildly shoot the Japana troops, while the Japaneses deploy the same swords-and-guns tactics they used in their previous battles. However, because of Deshion's deadly powered-up sniper rifles and shotguns this time, that tactic is much less efficient now. Because of that, swords start to break, bodies start to fall over and the Deshians start to get the upper hand. In the tanks compartment, however, Hate's experimental tanks prove to be much more efficient than Decker's mass-produced tanks, but got overnumbered greatly. Aturya: MIRAGE EXCALIBUR! Gnnh... we're losing! Hate: Miraiko, this is your wireless, speakerless microphone! Kyu! *throws microphone as Miraiko* MiRAi: *catches microphone* Un! *deep breath* Future Band, music please! Musician: Gladly, my idol! Some instrumental can then be heard. MiRAi then steps up to the "stage" at the back of the battlefield and pronounces: MiRAi: Good afternoon everyone! MiRAi desu. Now that I'm here on the stage with my band, I hereby proclaim *raises hand*... *does finger gun* This battlefield is MINE now! Suddenly a pink blimp with a monitor showing MiRAi's face together with the word "MiRAi" appears on the sky. Some large speakers can clearly be seen on the blimp. Future Manager: I love doing this! Japanese Soldier 1: HEY! IT'S MIRAI-CHAN! WOOHOO! *pistol suddenly becomes machinegun* Japanese Soldier 2: REALLY? WHERE?! WHE.. *gets shot* Ugh! *dies* Japanese Soldier 1: NO! YAMADA! *gets shot in the head* Ugh! *dies* The Japanese army then goes into a ruckus when Aturya facepalms. Kenshi: FOCUS, everyone! MiRAi will sing for you, no need to mess our formation and tactics up! >.< MiRAi: O_O O...ok, everyone! Here comes my first song! MiRAi: ♪Daitan~ futeki ni Haikara kakumei. Raira~i-rakuraku hansen kokka! ...♫ As MiRAi sings, her voice also gets transferred to her blimp's speakers, which fly above the battlefield, so that even the distant soldiers can hear her. Japanese Soldiers: WOOOW!!! WOOO!!! LET'S FIGHT ON, EVERYONE! I SUDDENLY FEEL INCREASINGLY PATRIOTIC NOW!!! And then suddenly the Deshion army gets overwhelmed as everyone in the Japanese army gets their fire rate increased by 50%! Douglas: AAAAAHH!!! THIS SONG!!! THIS VOICE!!! MIRAIIIII~, PLEASE GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPHY OR I'LL KILL YOU~!!!! *runs towards Miraiko mindlessly with heart-shaped eyes and a piece of paper* Bill: *stops Douglas* Geez! Calm down, idiot, she's singing! Don't break the mood now! Douglas: NOOOOO, MIRAI'S AUTOGRAPH!!! LET GO OF ME!!! Bill: ARGH! Sean, help me! Sean: Ok, ok... *sigh* This idiot is always... Bill: *sigh* And yet you said you didn't care about idols... (btw, Sean, look who's talking...) Meanwhile, however, the Deshian commanders think MiRAi is just some crazy girl randomly singing and dancing behind the battlefield, so they all ignore her. Eventually, the Japanese side gains the upper hand while the Deshian side just doesn't know why. When the Japanese side is going to win, suddenly there's some more bad news: Messenger: Tennou-sama! Deshion is attacking on another front too! There's another army about 100 km from here across the mountains! Aturya: WHAT?!!! But... Deshion Commander: Hah! You think this puny, pathetic army is everything we've got?! Mwahahahaha! Deshion Troops: (nice job calling your own soldiers who die for you a "puny, pathetic army", bastard...) Messenger: Oh, and,... Tennou-sama, the other army seems to consist of mostly civilians! Aturya: *slashes random Deshian* Oh, is that so? Then... Kenshi, MiRAi, Myriad, go with me to the second front! Everyone else stay here! Kenshi: Anou... Tennou-sama... Aturya: Yes? Kenshi: *gets hit by a random brick* Ow! Wh...what do *gets hit by a pebble* we do with those fanboys *gets hit by rotten tomato* now, Tennou-sama? A faint "NO! SCREW YOU!" echoes in the distant. Aturya: Eh? *gets hit by a rotten egg* Japanese Soldiers: NOOOOO!!! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT, TENNOU-SAMA! DON'T TAKE MIRAI-CHAN AWAY FROM US!!! THAT'S THE WORST! PLEASE... *throws garbage everywhere* Douglas: NOOOOO!!! MIRAI-CHAAAAAAN!!! Aturya: *gets hit by a cabbage* Seriously... CALM DOWN, EVERYONE! Japanese Soldiers: *gulp* Some random Japanese soldiers get shot while standing still. Deshian Soldiers: (Seriously, are they even aware that they're battling...) Aturya: Ok, so... *uses sword to block random bullet* Everyone who wants to go with MiRAi-chan, go with me to the second front! Anyone not exactly a big fan of her, stay here and help fight off those Deshians! *blocks another random bullet* Afterwards, Aturya, Kenshi, MiRAi, Myriad and "some" others go to the second front across the mountains. 'Japana-Deshion Borders (Front Two), 9:00 PM' Japanese Soldier 3: It's dark... Japanese Soldier 4: Then how come we can still fight? Japanese Soldier 3: Because we all have flashlights given by Tennou-sama, duh! Can't you see it's bright as day in front of us?! Japanese Soldier 4: Oh, yeah, you're right, haha... Wait, then why are you complaining?! Japanese Soldier 3: Dunno. Just find it weird that we're fighting in the night. Kenshi: Seriously, focus for once... Aturya: So that's the civilians army, huh? Should be easy to convert. MiRAi, are you ready? Get on stage and.. *phone rings* MiRAi: Umm... hai, Tennou-sama! This battlefield is also MINE now! Aturya: Moshi moshi? Messenger: TAIHEN TAIHEN (not good, not good)! TENNOU-SAMA, THE FIRST FRONT IS NOW COMPLETELY EMPTY ASIDE FROM HATE AND HER RC TANKS! The Deshians are going in deeper and deeper! Aturya: WHAT?! But I thought I told... wait a minute... Aturya then looks at her army on the second front again Aturya: HEY?! HOW COME THE ARMY HERE IS AS BIG AS THE ARMY ON THE FIRST FRONT WHEN I TOLD YOU TO GO?! >.< Azura: Because everyone loves MiRAi-sama desu yo! Un! Un! *dances randomly* Aturya: *sigh* It's true... and now I think bringing her is a bad idea... MiRAi: *deeps breath* Ok, everyone! For our nation's sake, half of you please return to the first front! I'd be really happy if you do. Our peaceful nation will survive, and I'll give each of you an autograph when you return! So please! Half of the Japanese soldiers then run back to the first front and things go well again. Aturya: ...or maybe not... Deshion Leader: '''ENOUGH TRASH-TALKING! ARE YOU DEMONS PREPARED FOR A FIGHT, HUH?! '''Deshion Civilians: FOR THE GLORIOUS PARTY! (please, no more of this...) MiRAi: Deshians! Why do you want to fight us so much? Deshion Leader: Why?! Because you are all evil demons who should just disappear from this world to make room for our happy nation that's why! MiRAi: Eeeeeeeehhh~???!!! Deshion Leader: The great Decker will ensure us a very happy and prosperous life if we can make the country bigger and bigger, and we'll get paid greatly if we can defeat all the intruders! MiRAi: But you're intruding us! Deshion Leader: Well it doesn't matter. You're intruding our future land! MiRAi: What the?! But that doesn't make any sense! The truth is, you must always follow orders, right? Deshion Leader: ... N... Of course not! We're doing this because we know the world will be better off being Deshion! Plus we'll be happy and we'll get our high pay! MiRAi: Well what's that "high pay" when you're a "hero" in your country? Deshion Leader: ... Well... around a kg of pork per week, yes! I bet none of your normal people are as rich as that! MiRAi: A KG OF PORK PER WEEK?! But that's like... a beggar's earnings! The MINIMUM wage here is like enough to, say, buy a QUARTER TON of pork per month! Deshion Leader: !!! But we are happy... MiRAi: Ok, another song, please? Future Band Member: Gladly, my diva! MiRAi: '♪''So uh... let me explain everything... '' '' So you see... Always being happy, It's your duty! Always being happy, it's your duty! If you aren't happy, then... Burning, dismemberment, electric chair, firing squads, hanging,... pick whichever you want! ... Is everyone really so happy? The outside of this world, you want to go to it? You want to run to it? You've become frightened, right? ♫ '''Deshion Leader: ...! MiRAi: That's what's really happening, right? Deshion Leader: Sh... SHUT UP! MiRAi: Why don't you just rebel against them? With our help, you'll be able to take Decker and his party down! Deshion Leader: Oh yeah? And then another dictator will replace him anyway! What gives?! MiRAi: No, I said take down his party. You'll become something else completely! The ruler can be anyone you want! (Though we are all hoping Myriad-san will be the president...) Deshion Leader: ... Oh yeah? With your help?! Who can believe you? You're just trying to invade us once again, right? MiRAi: First, contact Myriad-san here, we've never actually invaded you before. Secondly, if we invade you now, Appire and Europa will fight us. We're part of an united monkey nation! Deshion Leader: ... Still not convinced enough. EVERYONE, BEAT THEIR GENERAL UP ALL AT ONCE! The Deshians then all charge to Aturya all at once. Aturya: What the...?! I just can't kill them, they're just innocent civilians! Kenshi, what to do now?! Japanese Soldiers: *blurp* Uh...urhh... is it our turn yet? Oh, right, I can see a vision, uhrr... *blurp* Kenshi: Don't worry, Tennou-sama! I've got it all in control! And just as Aturya's armor takes it first slash, Kenshi suddenly takes away Aturya's crown from her head. Aturya: NYAAAAAAAA~!!! *tries to cover her body with a face more moé than Miyu's* Deshion Leader: *nosebleed* Aturya: *blush* Y...you guys are all so naughty! W...what are you doing, s...slashing a girl's clothes like that?! I...it's so very embarrassing, nya! Kenshi: Yes, just as planned! Pretty much everyone: '''O_O '''Deshion Leader: Ehhr... Aturya: A...Ah! I...i'm sorry f...for... scolding you... *blush* I... I mean... I shouldn't have done that I... ah... I'm o...out of words... *blush* *steps away* Deshion Leader: *nosebleed* O...ok, I believe all what your singer said now. A ruler this soft and cute can't mean an evil nation! O_O Ok then... BACK TO THE CAPITAL! The Deshion army then goes back to try to bring Deshion down. Afterwards, Kenshi puts the crown back on Aturya's head. Aturya: ...You know I hate times like that, right? Kenshi: Aha... moushiwake gozaimasen deshita, Tennou-sama. But, that was necessarily, no? MiRAi: ...I'm sorry, everyone... Miraiko then closes her eyes and cries as the retreating Deshion civilians blow up to bits, lightening a large area of the nighttime battlefield! Douglas: WHAT THE?! Wh...what happened? O_O Miyu: Th... that's... terrible! Aturya: Decker...! That's right, he did the same with Zareth... the uniform of those civilians, THEY WERE ALL BOMBED! Douglas: WHAT?! Aturya: Decker put a RC bomb on each of these uniforms. Once Decker's control center senses any sign of treason, it'll activate instantly! What a terrible action! Kohaku: Aaaaarrrrghhh... now I really, REALLY want to crush that guys to bit. The group then discusses Decker's evil actions and feels sad for the dead Deshion civilians as MiRAi's kneeling there crying. Aturya: Don't worry, MiRAi-chan, it's none of your fault. You helped a lot. This is only accidental. If anything, that's that bastard Decker's fault! MiRAi: But...but... *sniffs* Ok, it's getting a bit sad here, so let's go back to the first front! 'Japana Borders (Front One), 10:30 PM' At the first front, the Deshion forces are losing. The Deshion commander is already on the verge of surrender. Hate: Anou... etou... Deshian! Surrender now and stop this senseless war! And then I may have some mercy and spare you... I guess? (Oh kami-sama, I'm terrible at this kind of speeches!) Deshion Commander: *huff* *puff* Hah, never! You insects are nothing compared to the might of the glorious party! Even if I fail here, we still have some friends that will help this righteous invasion out and glorifies the great Decker! Hate: (Well,... at least my speech is still better than his... I guess?) Deshion Commander: *quickly puts out phone* HEY! COME HERE, YOU MISERABLE SPHERICAL BEINGS! A loud voice can be heard from the phone. Bloons: FOR THE KAZILLIONTH TIME, WE'RE NOT SPHERICAL! So you see, a sphere has no definite angle, and yet we have a very clear angle at our bottom! To be more exact, we're like half-spherical-with-a-cone-like-figure-at-the-bottom beings! Deshion Commander: Oh c'mon! It's obvious that "spherical" is just a collective way to say it! I mean, you see, everyone knows you has an angle, but it's not like it's not so important or anything! You yourself said you're half-spherical, and you're definitely not cube-like or anything, so for conversation's sake just calling you "spherical" is a better way to blah blah blah.. Meanwhile, Hate can be seen pointing her gun at the Deshion commander as he argues with the Bloons on whether Bloons are spherical or not. Hate: (Anou... how to use this again? Oh, yeah, so... I guess I put my index finger here and "pull the trigger" as they said and... oooooohhhh... I get it at last!) Deshion Commander: WHATEVER! I'll still call you "spherical" because it's just a shorter way to call you bastards here and guh! *gets shot dead by Hate* Hate: *phew* It's all ok now I guess! Suddenly, Hate can hear a loud rumble at the distance: A great army of Pink Bloons is rushing towards her! They're leaded by a Sentry Buster Bloon. Hate: EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!! P...p...pink Bloons! I like pink but this is just... nyaaaaaa~!!! *tries to run away* Sentry Buster Bloon: DIE, YOU FILTHY MONKEYS! Hate: B..b..b..bbbbut..... I thought you were insulted on how he called you spherical?! Why are you here noooooowww~~?!!! Sentry Buster Bloon: Well uh... yeah we were very insulted since we are not spherical at all. However, our dastardly general still orders us to go after you because of his selfish plans with Deshion or something, so... please just die for our sake? We live on that, you know... if we don't kill all of you now he'll stop giving us money and we'll all die of poverty, so yeah... Hate: Oh... so... living under a tyrant must suck, right? Sentry Buster Bloon: Yes it does! So you see, just... die, ok? It's not like I want to kill you or anything, but... I have my own family to feed, too! Hate: Oh... *Yui face* ... *runs away* Sentry Buster Bloon: COME BACK HERE, YOU FILTHY MONKEY!!! ALL YOU MONKEYS SHOULD JUST DIE FOR THE GLORY OF THE BLOONS EMPIRE!!! *continues chasing* (Oh God, my mouth hurts from shouting things like this!) Hate then finds a little cavern and hides inside it as her troops fight off the bloons. Hate: *calls Aturya* Tennou-sama, taihen! Please go to the first front instantly! The bloons came here!!! Aturya: ...ok, I'll go there instantly, just wait a bit! Hate: Doumo arigatou gozaimashita, Tennou-sama! (Comere here quickly now.... gnnnh...) Time passes as the battle continues, then eventually a Pink Bloon finds out Hate's hideout and charges towards her. Pink Bloon: Hahaha! Found you now, sweetie~! Hate: E...EEEEEEKKK!!! But just as Hate prepares for the worst, suddenly the Pink Bloon gets popped: Sean has arrived and used his sniper to pop the Pink Bloon before it could enter the cave! Sean: See? My rad sniping skills can be used for something! Bill: Yeah... you know... your sniping skills may be rad, but a good sniper doesn't just stand on the middle of the field and snipe somewhere far away, you know... Sean: Huh? What do you mean by.. GAAAAAAHHH!!! *gets beaten up by lots of Pink Bloons* H...HEEELLPP!!! Kenshi: *rushes towards Sean and slashes all the Pink Bloons* *sigh* Hate: T...TENNOU-SAMA~!!! EVERYONE~! *cries happily and runs out of the cave* Douglas: But... why are the Bloons here?! I thought we were battling with Deshion, not Bloons Empire! Myriad: Hmm... it seems Deshion has really pacted with Bloons Empire now. In any case, they're sending an indestructible object, so be prepared. I saw it on the way here. Sean: Hah! Indestructible?! Pleeeeaaasee.... no pitiful blimp can defeat a whole army! Myriad: Are you sure? What if, say, the blimp is just completely immune to anything we throw at it? Sean: ...wait, what? Myriad: Yes, that blimp was cladded with heavy Absolute Defense armor. It has a weak structure, but no attack can ever damage it! Not what I know of! Sean: What the... how is that even possible?! Myriad: But it's possible! And in fact, there has already been one! Pink Bloon: Ooohhh... So you mean you'll need something which can pass through any kind of defense, which doesn't exist! Myriad: Yeah! Wait... Pink Bloon: *hits Myriad* You're standing on the middle of the battlefield for God's sake! Myriad: ARGH! Let's just run out of here! *runs away* Hate: Huh? Where's MiRAi-chan? Aturya: She'll come later. Her crew and equipments just needs something else, our helicopters weren't enough. The monkeys continue battling the endless wave of Pink Bloons. Eventually. a black blimp can be seen from the distance. Every monkey then focuses on it, but to no avail. The blimp isn't even scratched, no matter of weapon was used. Even Sean's sniper was ineffective. Sean: DARN! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!!! WHAT IS THIS THING MADE OF?! Blimp Operator: It's made of Unobtainium! And it's called the T.R.O.L.O.L.O.! Sean: >_> Srsly... who came up with that stupid name? <_< Blimp Operator: Uh... our general? He wanted to troll you with this I guess? :S Sean: ...Still lame. Blimp Operator: Ah whatever! Just die! Trololololololololo... Sean: Argh! What is this sound?! Stop trolling! I..I can't take it! GAH! I... I feel tired... *collapses* And so, with its supreme trolling capabilities and its invincibility, the T.R.O.L.O.L.O. quickly conquers the battlefield. No matter what the monkeys does, nothing could ever penetrate the T.R.O.L.O.L.O.'s absolute defense, and when it comes, everyone around collapses. The number of active troops keeps decreasing from time to time, but just as all hopes are lost, suddenly there's a voice echoing through the battlefield: MiRAi: Hey! What are you doing here?! I already said this battlefield is MINE, no?! Everyone looks up to find a big pink blimp with MiRAi's image flying on the sky. MiRAi herself is standing behind an opened door on the blimp. She then climbs down using a rope ladder. Blimp Operator: Pfffft... who is this crazy girl? Bow down to me! Trolololololololo.... MiRAi: Hmph... Next song, please! *deeps breath* ♪''...Boku wa wasurenai yo! Boku wa koko ni iru yo!...♫'' Blimp Operator: What the?! How come you're completely unfazed?! MiRAi: *continues singing* As MiRAi sings, suddenly everyone who has collapsed from the T.R.O.L.O.L.O.'s trolling wakes up upon hearing her heavenly, refreshing music. Sean: YEEEEAAHH!!! I'M BACK, SUCKA! *shoots T.R.O.L.O.L.O.* Darn, still ineffective! Myriad: Hmph... Don't you know? Her refreshing music is the complete opposite of your noisy trolling! MiRAi: C'mon everyone! Why are you all so depressed?! Heat up! I won't allow any boring person in my concert stage! Hate: Miraiko, what are you... Huh! That's right, SOUND WAVES! Absolute Defense is weak to waves! *deeps breath* MIRAI, GO! Monkey Troops: MIRAI!!! MIRAI!!! MIRAI!!! MIRAI!!! MiRAi: Hehe... Alrighty then, let's get to the finale of this concert! Blimp Operator: What are you... Gah! Trololo... Azura: Hah! Stop doing such miserable things, you pitiful demon! Now that MiRAi-sama is here, we are not afraid of anything! MiRAi: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! ARE YOU READY? Monkey Troops: HOOOOIII~!!! MiRAi: Well then, MUSIC! Band Member: It's showtime, my diva! MiRAi: ♪Mijikai kami wo nabikasete, Ribbon kakumei okoshichau. Revo-revo na.. Melody!♫ The monkeys then go on a massacre to the tune of a 50% boost for everyone! Pink Bloon: AAAAAHHH!!! HELP, SENTRY BUSTER! ALL THE MONKEYS ARE NUTS! WE ARE *popped* MiRAi: *smirks* ♪''tsutaetai no...♫'' MiRAi's Manager: MIRAI! MiRAi's manager then throws a large, pink hand-cannon down from her blimp. MiRAi picks up the cannon by putting both of her hands in it, then continues to sing. MiRAi: ♪I MY ME~ Idol! WATASHI~ Idol! Minna wo... uchau zo...♫ As MiRAi sings, her cannon also charges up. Blimp Engineer: IT'S NOT GOOD, SIR! There's a really strong shockwave forming somewhere around here! Blimp Operator: WHAT?! Where...?! *looks at MiRAi* Oh, right, IT MUST BE THAT GIRL! GET HER!!! All the Pink Bloons then gathers together and charges towards MiRAi, but it's too late, as MiRAi's already going to fire, since her cannon has already glowed brightly. MiRAi: ♪Love Kanon de.. BANG BANG!♫ *fires* As MiRAi finishes her verse, a great heart-shaped wave fires from her cannon. The wave then pops all the Pink Bloons on its way, and when it passes through the T.R.O.L.O.L.O., it slowly cracks and finally pops. All what's left on the Bloons' side of the battlefield is the Sentry Buster Bloon! Sentry Buster Bloon: No... NO! HOW CAN THIS BE?!! Aturya: ... *raises sword* GET THAT BLOON!!! Sentry Buster Bloon: AAAAHH!!! MOMMY!!! *runs away* And so, the monkeys enjoy yet another glorious victory. Suddenly, Aturya's phone rings. Aturya: Moshi moshi? Mizuki: Everything has been prepared, tennou-sama! I'm ready! Aturya: ...Very well, Mizuki! Now... head straight to Raikengrad! Let's start the operation! Mizuki: Hai, tennou-sama! The camera then zooms out to reveal a huge battleship surrounded by many destroyers, fighters, bombers, etc. alike! '--CHAPTER 15 END--' Profiles Unlocked/Updated! Sentry Buster Bloon: A very, very tough bloon who's the commander of a large army of Pink Bloons for some random odd reasons. Only serves Apopalypse to make a living, and hates him at heart. Pink Bloon: One of the fastest bloons in the Bloons Army. Hates being called spherical. T.R.O.L.O.L.O.: An experimental pure Absolute Defense blimp who uses trolling abilities to stun enemies. Has a very weak structure, but nigh-invingcible Absolute Defense armor. Extremely weak to wave attacks. Gyoukoshido Atsurya the Saber Monkey (Age 24) (Updated): Has an extremely soft and moé side when her crown is taken off. Whenever the crown is on her head, she's back to her serious self again. Hoshiranon Miraiko the Idol Monkey (Age 16) (Updated): Has an enchanting voice that can convert anyone to her fan, even people who didn't care about idols (like Douglas). She has a band called Future Band, a blimp, a manger, and a portable concert stage, all of that always go together with her. Always claims a place hers before performing. --COMMENTARY-- Douglas: Hey wait, why is T.R.O.L.O.L.O. even there?! Sean: Yeah, right! Isn't is a weapon, not a character?! B...but... Yoru: Well surely because it's just a normal blimp name and doesn't get any fancy model designation number to it. Douglas: Oh... Bill: Yeah, and must be because Meta doesn't want to make a separate Technical Weapons section for that, too! You know, laziness! Douglas: Oooohhh~... You're most certainly right! Hey wait, I'm not that.. Sean: HEY~!!! Kenshi! Overly cute and sensitive empress! Kenshi: Don't address tennou-sama that way! Aturya: ...You know I REALLY hate times like that, right? Kenshi? *blush* Sean: Wow... you know, now I want to get both of you when I can! Kenshi: Iya, iya... Next Chapter Preview Mizuki: The battleship Daimyo is ready for mission, tennou-sama! Aturya: Good, then start the operation! Beware though, the Deshion army will use everything it has to sink you down! The sky can be seen covered with black fighters. Myriad: It's a sky full of Ravens... Daryan B.: What are you trying to do? GET OUT OF THIS UTOPIA! YOUR PATHETIC SHIP CAN'T BEAT OUR GUN-RIDDLED WARSHIP! A ferocious battleship emerges from underneath the sea. Azura: Ne ne, is this the legendary battle between the two Leviathans?! As the Japanese battleship gets bombed and shot continuously, Mizuki still strives for victory and will never let the ship down! Mizuki: Haruka... just trust me... Look forward to the next chapter, Ten-Go Sakusen! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Eternal Wars